Original Sin
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: This thing between them, whatever it was, was the spark that would ignite and burn down the whole forest, destroy everything they had ever been. But who doesn't love a good fire now and again?


Warning: Marking, mild pain play, female ejaculation

* * *

It was impossible to resist, the way her legs wrapped around his waist and tightened as he pressed her into the nearest wall, how her back arched and her breasts pushed against his chest. All it took was a flash of a second, a heartbeat, and she had his coat, jacket, and button-up shirt on the floor. He worked slower; pushing passed the burning heat of desire to draw the moment out longer. It wouldn't last very long, wouldn't go beyond this room. It never did.

Castiel slipped Meg's jacket off her shoulders and pressed his lips to the hot skin of her vessel's neck as the heavy material hit the floor. She had her hands in his hair, pulled him closer, and every time he bit her neck she arched her hips toward him. His erection, held in check only by the thindress pants and underwear, was trapped in the vice grip of her thighs, rubbing her through her jeans. She angled her head back and Cas bit along her collarbone, almost hard enough to break the skin, but she liked it that way.

"You gonna keep teasing me, Clarence?" Meg dragged her nails up his back and smirked when his grunts filled the air. She followed the marks down with her palm, pleased by how the skin was already jutting out. Maybe he would have to take his shirt off around the Winchester. Maybe they would see and question who did that to him, who left the rough marks all of their innocent angel, and he would lie or tell the truth, who really cared? But all the while he would remember what they did when no one else was around to stop them.

Her fingers made quick work of his pants, and soon they were on the floor with the rest of his clothing. Nothing but a relatively short pair ofblack boxer briefs stood in the way of his jutting cock.

"How bad do you want it, demon?"

Meg shivered and pulled on his hair, causing him to groan and rock against her.

"Just as much as you, Angel. As much as you, and then some."

"Tell me," he whispered against her neck as he worked on undoing her jeans. His hands landed on her hipbones and rubbed teasingly over them. Meg moaned, legs tightening around him.

"Tell me how it feels."

"I-it's devastating," she shuddered. "It's like...I _need_ you, Castiel. I can't _not_ be touched. There's an aching deep inside me that I need you to fill."

"A little more poetry, perhaps?" Cas pushed her pants down and pressed a finger against the front of her panties, cock twitching, begging to feel the wet fabric for itself.

"You know I don't have patience for that crap." She let her nails scratch into his back again, absolutely sure this time that she broke the skin. Castiel let out a growl of pleasure, but the slight pain in his voice was apparent. And, Father forgive her, but she _loved_ it.

"Then let's pretend. Just for a few minutes. Let's pretend we aren't supposed to hate each other. Let's pretend this is okay, what we're doing. Let's pretend I'm just a man who loves poetry and you are just a woman who loves creating it."

Two fingers rubbed her clit through her panties and Meg wanted nothing more than to feel those fingers sink into her, get covered in her juices.

"It's everywhere," she moaned, letting her head fall to his shoulder, giving in to his request. "Burning, begging for attention, and I can't ignore it. I want to, but I can't. I need you to touch me, fuck me, mark me. I need others to know what we've done, how far from okay this has gone."

Castiel pushed aside her panties, trailed the tip of his index finger over her clit, cum clinging to his finger instantly.

"It's like standing on the edge of a forest fire, watching it eat up everything beautiful in the world – but instant of just watching, jumping right in. I want to burn, Castiel, with you, in whatever this crazy, desperate feeling between us is."

He didn't even stop to think as he slid two fingers into her tight hole, stretching her, feeling her walls clench and unclench around the digits. Her legs shook but he held her in place, teasing, waiting.

"It's l-like...I want to be that one crazy bastard who stands by after the fire dies out, staring at all the death and destruction, and tears up because it's so damn beautiful."

"But you can't," Cas muttered, thrusting a third finger inside her. Her head fell back against the wall, a loud cracking noise that almost certainly meant she broke something, but she didn't care.

"No, I can't. Not in this lifetime."

"That was beautiful," Cas peppered her lips with gentle kisses that weren't nearly enough. "You are a wonderful actress."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Castiel grinned, and it was one of the most terrifying things Meg had ever seen. Such a beautiful, still face, carved out of stone and millions of years of blind faith, and here he was smiling like _he_ would be the one to watch the forest burn down. Maybe he would. Meg's entire existence was death, destruction, torture, murder, everything brutal and barren, but Castiel- he saw the other side. He saw the true beauty of Heaven and Earth every day, and now he was going to take it all and cast it into the fire.

He wasn't watching anything burn down. He was burning it down himself.

Meg hadn't even realized throughout her ramblings that Castiel had pushed his underwear aside, so when he shoved his cock into her in one swift motion she yelled out in surprise. He held her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her hand as she tightened her legs around his waist, and together they rocked into each other. Castiel wasn't holding back, fucking into her wet pussy fast and hard, sinking as far as his cock could reach, stretching her with no regard for the pain she might have been in. They had done this several times; he had learned long ago that she loved the pain.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, harder, fuck me Clarence!"

Meg's body slid up the wall, practically bouncing on his cock, her breasts bobbing with her. Castiel took the opportunity to lean forward and capture a nipple between his lips, to lick and suck at the sensitive skin. Meg raked her nails over his back, pulled his hair, and yes, that was definitely blood on her fingers now. The pain only drove him forward, made him thrust into her with such force that each thrust made her scream as he pounded her walls mercilessly.

Meg wrapped her arms around him and yanked him hard against her body. The position made it hard for Castiel to keep up the intense movements but it was better like this, lips clashing in loud, wet smacks, equal parts needy and desperate with just a pinch of inherent hatred. They clung to each other as they shook, feeling the oncoming devastation of what they were doing.

"Oh my G- Meg, Meg, I love-"

Meg covered his mouth quick with her own, groaning against his searching tongue. She wouldn't let him say it, but even so she knew what it did to her body. She screamed against his mouth as her pussy clenched and shook, legs shaking uncontrollably, and Castiel's cock slipped out of her as she drenched their legs and the floor under them. Castiel pressed his cock back in just in time to close his eyes and shudder as he shot his load inside her body.

Slowly, Castiel slipped out of Meg and brought her to the bed, set her down and curled up next to her. They didn't talk much, just stared at each other as they came down from the pleasure and watched the destruction that they had just caused, the destruction of everything that they were.

* * *

First Megstiel fic, and I had a lot of fun writing it! The part in the middle, Meg's monologue, is INTENTIONALLY OOC, so please don't complain about it not being in character for her. I know I don't have to say that to most of you, but I'm sure there will be one or two people who just don't get it. Anyway, reviews would be wonderful!

Also, I have a few requests that I'm working on right now, but as soon as I finish those I'll be needing new ones. I'm doing the 100K words in 100 days challenge and I need all the inspiration I can get, so any SHORT PROMPTS you have, please send them my way!


End file.
